Telecommunication companies offer a variety of services, including Short Messaging Service (SMS) and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS). In some cases, consumers of the SMS and/or MMS functionality may request that communications be sent to several different targets. This request may include a single request listing all the targets.
When there are limiting factors associated with the consumer's account such as, for example, balance or budget controls, the budgetary resources available to the consumer may not be sufficient to execute the request for all the targets of the request, and/or may be exhausted after executing the request for a subset of the list of targets.
With a single transaction request, the typical response from a service is to reject an entire transaction if there are insufficient resources for the entire transaction. This type of operation is not optimal for the operator or the consumer, as the consumer desires to send the message to as many targets as the remaining budget allows, and the operator desires the consumer to utilize as much of the budget as is possible.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.